Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a display device.
Description of Related Art
With advances in electronic technology, display panels are widely used in our daily lives, such as being used in mobile phones and computers.
A typical light emitting diode display includes a scan circuit, a data circuit, and a pixel array of pixels. The scan circuit can sequentially generate a plurality of scan signals, and provide the scan signals to the pixels, so as to sequentially turn on switching transistors in the pixels. The data circuit can generate a plurality of data signals and provide the data signals to the pixels via the switching transistors which turn on. With such operation, the pixels receiving the data signals may be used to refresh/display an image.
A typical scan circuit is disposed in a non-active area around the pixels, and provides the scan signals to the pixels disposed in an active area. However, with such a configuration, a sufficient space is required for the non-active area to accommodate the scan circuit, and it is therefore not possible to further shrink the edges of the display device.
Thus, an area of research in this field involves ways in which to overcome such a problem.